


Dare

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: To Take Back Control of Self [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Kyouya, Alpha Reborn, Alpha Xanxus, Beta Colonnello, Beta Fon, It goes about as well as you think, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OCs galore, Omega Tsuna, Tsuna finally meets his in-laws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Several months after he's Bonded, Tsuna's life gets turned upside down again. This time, he (finally) meets his many in-laws and the craziness of his Bond Mates families. He's in for quite the roller coaster for absolute madness that comes with being Mated to some of the Underworld's strongest Flame Users.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this story is gonna be an absolute doozy. Tsuna meeting his in-laws is out of order, so if the timeline doesn't make sense, that's why. Updates will be slow, as I am dealing with a lot of IRL bs right now but I will try to have chapters out when I'm able to.
> 
> As always, no beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title (and chapter titles) come from the song of the same name, Dare by Daya.

Tsuna stood in silent vigilance next to Xanxus, the lap of water from the sea swirling around their feet. His loudest and most destructive of Mates, stood as silent as the grave as he looked over the sea from their spot on the deserted beach in Sicily. Xanxus gripping his hand, a small tremble the only outward betrayal of how deeply he felt.

It was the anniversary of Xanxus’ mother’s murder, a day that Xanxus used to drink himself into a stupor over but now no longer had cause to since he Mated with Tsuna. Instead, he had quietly asked him if he’d come with him to the beach his ma had favored when alive. Tsuna had agreed instantly and had quietly told their other Bonded what the two of them would be doing that day. The others had agreed and let them go without any problems.

Tsuna just continued to gently send feelings of love to his Mate through their bond, he was there to be whatever Xanxus needed him to be.

“Ma,” Xanxus broke the silence, “I want you to meet my Bonded, Tsunayoshi. He was like you, a Void, til a year ago when we found out he had been Sealed instead. He’s the strongest motherfucker I know, and I know you would have loved him and our other Bond Mates. I’m in a better place than I ever was and it’s thanks to him that I no longer feel the need to drink myself into a stupor to try to forget you and other shit.”

Tsuna squeezed his hand, leaning against his arm. Xanxus took in a shuddering breath, voice cracking the tiniest bit.

“I never got to tell you this much, but I love you ma. You deserved better in life and I hope you finally got that peace in whatever place you’re in now. I’m letting you go now because I have something better to hold on to. Good-bye ma, I’m going to always love you.”

With a determined face, Xanxus left the beach of his childhood behind still gripping Tsuna’s hand like it was his only lifeline. Tsuna looked back behind them and swore, for a heartbeat, he saw a beautiful young woman with dark umber brown skin wearing a sarong dress in bright red-orange with multitudes of colorful flowers and birds embroidered on it and a matching headscarf over her tightly braided hair. She had the most beautiful of smiles on her tattooed and pierced face. She bowed her head at him before fading away into the morning sea mist.

Tsuna smiled secretly to himself. He had a feeling he knew who she was and he was glad to have seen her, if only for this one time. He had a feeling Xanxus’ mother was finally at peace now that she knew her son was happy and loved.


End file.
